


W puszczy i w puszczy

by LadyLustful



Series: Deadpool irytuje uniwersum Marvela [1]
Category: W pustyni i w puszczy (film Gavina Hooda), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine
Genre: Deadpool-typical insanity, Gen, bawię się w Foltesta, crack bez fabuły, czwarta sciana jaka czwarta ściana, przekomarzanie się, płodzę potworki, serio to jest okropne, tak bardzo crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack bez fabuły. Może zawierać śladowe ilości genu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W puszczy i w puszczy

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo mi przykro. To naprawde nie ma racji bytu. Ale rzekomo jest urocze.  
> A ten cyrk vel dom publiczny vel dom wariatow nalezy do Marvela, Sienkiewicza, i innych ludzi, którzy nie są mną.

\- Hej, Misiu Puchatku, nudzę się - Wade Wilson dźnął Logana palcem. - Nudzę się, słyszysz?  
\- I co ja mam z tym zrobić, Wade? - warknął Logan. - Powiedzieć ci bajeczkę, czy od razu cię pokroić w plasterki?  
\- O! Bajeczka! Świetny pomysł! Może... Coś o waszym dzieciństwie? Twoim i Victora? Mówiliście, że uciekliście z domu i co dalej? Żyliście w lesie? To w sumie byłoby urocze, jak "W pustyni i puszczy" bez pustyni i z większą dawką warczenia, pazurów i morderstw. Morderstwa są fajne. "W pustyni i w puszczy" też było fajne. Zwłaszcza morderstwa. Ale nie było ratela.  
\- Czego? - Logan brzmiał w miarę spokojnie. Jakby tylko nie dosłyszał, a nie na przykład planował morderstwo.  
\- Ratela. To taki ssak afrykański, mały, włochaty, i zawzięty jak cholera. Tak jak ty, Logan.

Podawszy to zdawkowe wyjaśnienie, Wilson całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie ratelem i pogrążył się w otchłaniach bełkotu niezrozumiałego dla zwykłych śmiertelników.

\- Ale to by nawet miało sens, skoro to oba filmy Gavina Hooda. Tylko że to by chyba z Logana robiło Nel, bo jest młodszy. Wzrost pasuje... Ale zdecydowanie za kudłaty... Może jak był małym słodkim, androgynicznym, względnie pozbawionym kłaków dzieckiem?  
\- Wade - warknął Logan ostrzegawczo. - Idź wkurwiać kogoś innego.


End file.
